Sixth Grade Social Studies
This class is taught by Mrs. C. Campbell in room 3118. If you have questions about the class, please visit the talk page. Current Topics The class is currently engaged in researching information regarding their chosen countries. As part of this reseach, they are looking for data about the major religion of the countries, and how that religion impacts other religions in the country and in the rest of the world. The country that everyone is learning about in class is China, and a video of interest is 2,000 Years of Chinese History! The Mandate of Heaven and Confucius: Crash Course World History #7, by John Green. Current Assignments Country Study Capstone *Ongoing research related to the chosen countries, with data about the countries, and information related to stereotypes involving the countries. The documents for this information are present under Previous Assignments, and on their own page. **Students will need to have read pages 1-9 of the Capstone booklet, and they will be working in their groups to develop ideas for skits regarding the stereotypes of their choosing. ***These skits will be developed and performed by the groups. **Students should review pages 11-12 of the Capstone booklet for guidelines for the presentations and videos that they will be putting together. **Drafting ideas to present in the Capstone booklet. ***These ideas should be detailed on page 13 of the booklet, for the students to share with their fellow group members. Week of 02/24 - 02/28 *The Silk Road: Recording the Journey **Tueday 02/24 ***Students will be completing the Hook Exercise on the first page of the packet and the Background Essay Questions on the third page of the packet in class. Any questions that are not completed in class become homework. *Geography #25- Due Friday 02/28 Week of 03/03 - 03/07 *Geography #26- Due Friday 03/07 Previous Topics During the first semester, the class studied the cultures and laws of Ancient Babylon and Ancient Egypt. During the second semester, the class began studying India (which included a viewing of Buddha and Ashoka: Crash Course World History #6), and the movements by people to gain their rights. Previous Assignments January 2014 *The class watched the Gandhi (1982) movie, and the students completed a packet related to the impact that Gandhi had on the cultures of South Africa and India. **The packet is available here. *The class went on a field trip to the Cincinnati Art Museuem on Thursday, 01/16, and the form is available here. During the trip, students will be analyzing an assigned object, using this worksheet. *Our Friend Martin **Text of "I have a dream" **Video of "I have a dream" **Video of Our Friend, Martin *Capstone documents **Religion Study ***How do religious beliefs affect people's lives? **Country Focus Topics *In class work on India **India Civilization Outline ***Blank Sheet ***Completed **Compare and Constrast Government Matrix (In addition to class discussion, several answers came from this pdf document.) ***Blank Sheet ***Completed **Ancient India Graphic Organizers ***Blank Sheets **Compare and Contrast Hinduism and Buddhism Matrix ***Blank Sheets February 2014 *Religion T-Chart *Geography #19-#22 & #23-24 March 2014 *N/A April 2014 *N/A May 2014 *N/A Category:Sixth Grade Category:Sixth Grade Social Studies